Positive Reinforcement
by tonnie2001969
Summary: JJ/Rossi...No matter how strong she wanted to be, she felt her inner fortitude collapsing nerve by nerve. And she could not stand the thought of losing control or of needing that man as much as she did.


Jennifer Jareau was having a bad day. A really horrible, terrible, horrendous, nerve-wracking bad day. The type of day that children read about as dramatic life-lessons in assigned books, their misspelled written reports chocked with as much emotion as high schoolers could express. An atrocious, appalling frightful frenzy of a bad day.

But it hadn't started that way. No, her day had started with the sun shining in her eyes and birds singing in her ears, the slight touch of the wind against her skin as she walked breezily into the concrete building that housed her favorite unit and her favorite people. And her mind had been free and clear, open to all of the amazing possibilities that this brand-new day brought. Too bad it hadn't ended that way.

By the time she finally limped back to David Rossi's cabin…well, to their cabin, as he insisted she call it…all she wanted to do was find a deep bath and a deeper glass of wine, and drown herself in both. And not necessarily in that order. Her muscles tensed even tighter in her neck as she slammed the SUV into park and yanked the key from the ignition. Twenty more steps and she could be home free.

Dragging herself up the wooden steps, she quickly deactivated the door code and slipped into the cool, dark house. As much as she had wanted to be home, a part of her realized quickly that being home alone was not exactly going to help her on this night. But David was stuck in a meeting that was doomed to last forever, or at least three more hours, and she couldn't very well ask him to blow off the director of the Federal freaking Bureau just because she didn't want to be alone, now could she?

Dropping her briefcase to the floor, her heels flew in separate directions across the stone floor as she easily made her way to the side cabinet, her mind already focusing on those nicely nestled bottles that would just be waiting for her. And if there was ever a night for that Zauberman Cabernet that Rossi had attempted to hide in the dark corner, then this was definitely it. David Rossi could afford a million bottles of this little garnet

jewel, and if this one just happened to be winenapped from its resting

place, then he should have no problem raising the ransom.

Five minutes later, a dark bottle in one hand and a less-than-full stemmed glass in the other, JJ slid her way down the long hallway to the one room that she knew would offer her a sort of sanctuary. Kicking open the plank door, she stood in the middle of their bedroom, the bottle tapping against her thigh as she debated her next move. That bed always looked good to her, and this time was no different. But her desire to sleep was quickly delayed as she realized, again, that she would be sleeping alone. And that definitely wasn't going to help her mood. The last thing she needed was to be adrift in that sea of loneliness, his pillow a less than satisfactory substitute.

Her original plan to soak away her sorrows in that sunken tub that Rossi had installed specifically for her was still on the horizon, just distantly. She still needed to decompress before reaching that point, knowing that after those warm bubbles did their job, her body might be relaxed enough to sleep, but her mind wouldn't be. Not by any stretch of her overactive imagination.

The deck was her final option, that amazingly comfortable lounge almost calling her name, a siren song in the darkness. And who was she to resist such a melody? Carefully placing her liquid treasures on her dressing table, she made quick work of shedding her work clothes and finding others, no longer wanting any reminder of that place that she normally loved to call her second home. Or third home, as it may be. She had refused to surrender her condo just yet, needing the security that the mere thought of that place provided, her independent streak showing loud and clear.

Letting loose a very un-JJ like snort at that thought, she wondered where her independence had disappeared to today. She would fight to the death to prove that she could take care of herself, no matter what the circumstances. Hadn't she said that very thing to Morgan in Montana? Hadn't she shot an armed intruder in the FBI before the two arguably best shots in the Unit could even find their marks? Hadn't she verbally challenged and trampled media enemy after media enemy, successfully propelling the BAU agenda at every turn? Damn right, she had. She was woman, hear her roar.

Or perhaps it was hear her whimper. For tonight, no matter how strong she wanted to be, she felt her inner fortitude collapsing nerve by nerve. And she could not stand the thought of losing control or of needing that man as much as she did.

Grabbing her glass and bottle, she topped off one with the other as she walked toward that bullet-resistant glass door that would lead her to that waiting deck. And if she was lucky, the wine in her hands would soon be in her bloodstream, slowing her mental abilities just enough to keep her from calling David Rossi and telling him to get his well-toned butt home. And hold her while she railed. And screamed. And then cried.

**************

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into his kitchen was one lone sensible black shoe, turned on its side, heel pointing at a seventy-degree angle. Shaking his head, he didn't even bother to look for its mate, having had extensive experience with the whirling dervish that was his girlfriend. Fortunately for him, her calling card provided a fairly accurate indication of her mood. And if it hadn't, the open cabinet door on his right would have. Dropping his briefcase on the cabinet, he peered into the depths, sighing as he easily recognized the empty space in the far corner. The woman must be in bad shape. That damned bottle was seven hundred dollars if it was a penny.

He had heard about the incident right before he and Hotch walked into their meeting with the Director of the Bureau, and it had taken every professional bone in his body to keep from walking out on one of the most respected men in the country. The version of the story that he heard might have been slightly embellished, but probably not much. At least not the part about the young blond media analyst. He had no doubt whatsoever that Jennifer Jareau had submitted her resignation to Section Chief Erin Strauss in a well-controlled fit of anger and despair.

Grabbing two bottles of filtered water from the fridge, he hesitated, then grabbed two more. She had been home a good hour, so her level of inebriation could be quite elevated. He truly didn't blame her, having lost himself in an amber-colored liquid more than once in the past. What worried him was her emotional state. As much as she liked to hold tightly to her independence and self-control, he recognized her breaking points. And when she broke, she didn't just crack. She shattered.

He only hoped that he had made it home before she smashed to smithereens.

The open deck door was the only clue that he needed in this little game of hide and seek. Dropping the water bottles on his dresser, he detoured to the bath, making short work of turning on faucets, turning up one of the ever-present pink bottles that decorated the side of the tub. He was certain that he would regret that later, but she would love it. Toeing off his leather loafers and socks, he then padded out onto the weathered wood, a plastic bottle in each hand. The moonlight was almost as bright as the sun tonight, but not quite. He looked in the only place that he expected to find her, slightly relieved to find her exactly where he thought she would be, clad only in one of his monogrammed white shirts and her purple panties. And by the hollow look in her eyes, he had arrived just in time.

Her shock at seeing him barely overrode the thought that he was a dream. Or maybe a figment of her slightly inebriated imagination. But no, her figment would not be reaching for that wonderful wine glass, slowly prying it out of her tightening fingers. No, her figment would be letting her have all the Merlot she wanted. Silly figment.

She felt his eyes slowly walking up and down her body, lingering on her face. A hesitant smile on her lips, she whispered, "Are you really here? Or do I need to be making arrangements to take advantage of that mental health clause in my insurance?"

"Oh, I'd say that you're not quite ready for the loony bin just yet, honey. Unless, of course, you plan on having company there." His deep chuckle was a balm to her ears as he dropped her glass to the deck, the plastic bottle cold as he pressed it against her fingers. Clicking the cap on the other bottle, he gently pressed the opening to her lips. "Start drinking, Jennifer."

Taking a swallow, she frowned, not at all impressed with the lack of flavor. Or alcohol. "You're a little too late for that, Rossi. Me and that bottle at your feet have been becoming good friends." She knew by the look in his eyes that he would probably have a few things to say about that, but something about his presence seemed to loosen her inhibitions even more.

Holding the bottle to her lips once again, he patiently waited while she took another healthy swig, finally satisfying him when half the liquid was gone. Capping the bottle, he dropped it next to her glass. Then he leaned over her, dropping a hand on each side of the chair, his face mere inches from hers.

The sudden grin on his face was enough to make her knees go weak, and luckily for her, she was already sitting down. His deep whisper ran all over her. "Miss me much?"

She suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to match that grin. Her earlier anger and sadness still simmering right below the surface, she was willing to let go of it for a moment. Just for a moment. Blinking up at his gaze, she replied in her own whisper. "Maybe."

Dropping a light kiss to her forehead, he chuckled again. "Liar."

Those strong muscled arms had her in the air before she realized it, and she had the sudden uncomfortable sensation of flying. "David!"

Tightening his arms hard around her, he had her tucked against his chest before she finished uttering his name. Feeling the shudder that ran down her spine, he dropped another kiss to her forehead, pulling back to look in to her eyes. "It's okay, Jennifer. I've got you."

The tears came unbidden and she blinked hard to keep them from falling. "Promise?"

Her arms had snaked around his neck, muscles constricting as she tightened her hold.

"You don't ever have to ask, honey." Pulling her even closer, he started the short journey back into the cabin.

*************

Countless time later, JJ would have sworn that she had died and gone to a watery heaven, clouds of bubbles surrounding her body. And the firm body behind her was just the guardian angel that she needed at this point in time.

From the moment he had carefully sunk both of them into that flowing water, sensation after sensation had swept her body, the whirlpool competing with his hands to see which one could overwhelm her first. He had taken control immediately, washing every inch of her body, kneading tight muscles and dropping slow, languid kisses on parts of her skin that the sun rarely saw. Sips of bottled water slid down her throat easily as his fingers trailed along her neck. And she had completely and totally surrendered, his whispered endearments more than enough to calm her still overactive mind.

For his part, Rossi never once uttered a sound about what he knew about her day, knowing that she needed more than his words at this time. She needed his presence and his touch, and he was more than willing to give her exactly what she needed.

When he joined their bodies, she clung to him with a ferociousness that both scared her and comforted her, her desire to prove herself in his world slowly giving way to her need to be just feel, to be protected. He merely took her neediness in stride, leading her time after time to the pinnacle then holding her as her body collapsed completely against his, her strength sapped by her body's response, his heated kisses, and the ever-present lapping water.

Only when the water started to cool did Rossi even consider moving her from her new comfort zone. Easily lifting her drowsy body from the water, he smiled as she lazily dropped her damp head against his shoulder, her soft kiss against his shoulder blade more than adequate payment. He would move heaven and earth for this tiny slip of a woman, knowing that she was more than capable of shaking the heavenlies without his help. But everyone needed a backup, and he was more than willing to stand behind her and stare down her enemies, be they physical or mental.

Dropping another kiss to her forehead, he carefully lowered her feet to the heated floor, draping a waiting towel around her pinkened body. And what a beautiful pinkened body it was.

JJ felt the Egyptian cotton rubbing against her body, and she shivered against the friction and the cool air. Propping her hands on his chest, she rubbed soft fingers against the curly hair, wrapping her pinky in the coarse springiness. His eyes met hers, and she rolled those fingers up to his lips, tracing every wrinkle and furrow. Breathing out slowly she whispered, "I still can't believe you came home when you did."

Dragging his hand down her arm, he tucked her into his side, her bare skin sliding against his in a slow, warm dance as he led them back into the bedroom, a soft laugh in his voice. "I'll have you know that I almost walked out on the Director. I think Hotch was about to have a stroke imagining me just standing up the man."

Within seconds, he had yanked down the comforter, folded back his great-grandmother's quilt, and tucked her into the exact center. Kneeling next to her, he stroked firm fingers down that soft cheek as he dropped lower and lower, molding his body next to hers. "And I would have left sooner if I had known the entire story, JJ."

Shaking her head tightly, she completely collapsed her body against his, feeling his hands slowly massage her back, her arms, her rear, everywhere at once. "I guess I'm the talk of the Agency, huh?"

"Well, anyone who takes on Erin Strauss on her own turf is usually going to be a well-known figure in the office, honey." Those hands of his pulled her even tighter as the soft cool quilt seemed to magically cover them both. "And you might need to know that your resignation has been rejected."

She tried to move her head back to look into his eyes, but his seemingly third hand tucked her even tighter, and her body quickly decided that maybe her mind didn't need to know the whole story. "Guess your meeting with the Director accomplished more than originally planned?"

Hands running up and down her spine, he murmured, "Unless you really want to leave the Bureau, you're expected to be in your office at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning."

She had to ask, feeling those awful, horrendous feelings trying to creep back in. "And what exactly does Erin Strauss have to say about this?"

His voice calmly rolled across her body and her mind. "Erin who? I believe that the now former Section Chief has found that attempting to circumvent the system and keep you from doing your job has been extremely detrimental to her career."

Her eyes drooping as her smile grew, the last thing JJ remembered was the waves of peace that overflowed her now sleepy body. And she drifted off knowing that tomorrow would dawn bright with the sun shining. And she would wake strong in the arms of the man she loved, ready to face this new day.

Tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
